Enemies? Friends? Lovers?
by Rising Sparks
Summary: Gakupo has never really liked to be close to anyone. But will a nightmare change his mind? Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first not a self-insert. For me self-inserts are easier. Anyway, I got the idea while listening to a Gakupo version of "Magnet" I hope you like it!

Gakupo woke from a horrible nightmare. He tried to calm himself down but just couldn't, it was too awful. The nightmare had been that he would never find true love. That he would have to be alone his whole life. That he would have no one that understood him.

"It was just a dream" he mumbled to himself. "I'll go for a walk…that will calm down." He sighed then got out of bed and got dressed in his favorite T-shirt and jeans. He looked at the clock "4:05 A.M." he whispered. He walked out the door, down the hall, down the stairs, into the kitchen to pick up an eggplant, and out the back door into the garden. He walked around eating his eggplant. "Will that really happen?" he thought, "What will I do if that happens?" he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone.

"Gakupo-san!" Gakupo jumped when he heard the voice. "What are you doing out this early?" Kaito walked up to him holding his blue flashlight, wearing his scarf a jacket, a T-shirt that had a picture of ice-cream on it, and blue jeans.

"I should ask you the same thing." Gakupo replied. "I was…thinking."

"I only came out because I wanted to use my new flashlight." He smiled and waved his flashlight all around the place. Gakupo sighed. Ever since he had become a Vocaloid, he had thought Kaito was a simpleton. "So, what were thinking about?" Kaito asked as he stopped waving his flashlight around.

"Things." Gakupo started to walk back to the mansion and Kaito followed humming "Cantarella" loudly. Gakupo spun around. "Will you shut up!" Kaito looked confused.

"I wasn't being that loud…" he mumbled looking and sounding as if he was about to cry. Gakupo blushed and tried to hide it. "Why was this _twenty-six-year-old man_ acting like he was a child that just got scolded for coloring on the wall or something?" He thought.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's jus—" Kaito laughed and Gakupo blushed some more.

"I was kidding. Let's go inside now, 'kay?" Kaito continued walking Gakupo just stood there.

"Was this idiot trying to make a fool out of me?" he thought to himself. Kaito turned around, shining the flashlight in Gakupo's eyes.

"Are you coming or what? You don't want to left out in the dark do you?" Kaito laughed a little. "Come on! When we go inside we can have fun pulling pranks on Len!" He smiled then turned around and walked into the mansion.

"This man is so strange. Even after all these years I've lived with him, I still haven't gotten used to him." Gakupo thought as he walked in the mansion. Kaito was already walking up stairs when Gakupo walked in. He followed simply because he had nothing else to do. When they got upstairs, Kaito told Gakupo to be quiet and then he went into Meiko's room. When he came back out, he had one of Meiko's uniforms and some of her make-up. "We're going to put that stuff on Len?" Gakupo asked. Kaito started walking towards Len's room. Gakupo followed.

"Yup! Then, we'll get a video of him waking up and put it on Youtube!" Kaito smiled then opened the door to Len's room. They walked in. Len was asleep in his bed, looking cute as ever in his banana pajamas. So cute that it made Gakupo blush. "Okay, you get him out of bed and I'll get him undressed and dressed." Kaito whispered. Gakupo nodded. Then walked over to Len's bed and picked him up. He was much lighter than Gakupo had expected. Kaito walked over and started unbuttoning Len's shirt.

"You sure he won't wake up?" Gakupo asked quietly.

"Yeah, once Len's out, he's out all night." Kaito whispered pulling Len's unbuttoned shirt off. Len moved a little in Gakupo's arms, making Gakupo about fall. "Be more careful, the only way he would wake up is if you dropped him!" Kaito whispered kind of angrily, as he put Meiko's shirt on Len.

"Sorry." Gakupo whispered as he set Len in the bed then picked him up again, only this time holding him under his arms. Kaito pulled Len's pants off then put the skirt on him.

"Set him down now." Kaito whispered. Gakupo put Len back in his bed.

"Now what?" Gakupo asked quietly.

"Now for the fun part, you put the make-up on him!" Kaito replied quietly.

"Why me?" Gakupo asked shocked that Kaito said him.

"Because, you put make-up on everyday. I don't know how to put make-up on." Kaito whispered. Gakupo glared.

"What are you talking about?" he asked angrily.

"I see that you have eye shadow on everyday." Kaito whispered handing the make-up to Gakupo. Gakupo blushed, then put the make-up on Len. When Gakupo was finished, Len had blue eye shadow, mascara, and red lipstick. Kaito laughed quietly and Gakupo looked at the clock,

"5:58 A.M." he whispered.

"That took longer than I thought, we should go to our rooms before everyone's alarm goes off." Kaito whispered turning on, positioning, and hiding the camera. He pressed the play button and they left. Gakupo walked into his room as soon as his alarm went off. He walked over and turned it off. Then looked at the calendar.

"Saturday, July 14." He said. It wasn't a workday so he could keep the clothes he had on. A few minutes later, he heard Len scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, did you like the last chapter? I did. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Gakupo walked into the hallway only to see Rin running over to Len's room still in her nightgown. Kaito walked out of his room trying to hold back his laughter. Gakupo sighed. "Kaito is such a child," he thought. Gakupo figured that the other girls would take forever to get ready, but he still had to check on Gumi. He knocked her door.

"Gumi? You up yet?" He waited at the door for answer. He knew she hated when he worried about her, even if it was only checking if she was up yet. But, he couldn't help it, he _is _her older brother.

"Shut up and go away!" she replied. He sighed again.

"Fine, just hurry up and get down to the kitchen. You know if you're late you won't get breakfast." He advised.

"Yeah, yeah." She yelled back. Gakupo walked down to the kitchen. When he walked in, Kaito was already looking through the freezer.

"Hmm. Which flavor should I have today?" Kaito spoke quietly to himself. Gakupo walked over to the counter and started to set up a pan on the stove to make breakfast for himself. He walked over to the fridge, pushed Kaito out of the way, and grabbed a few eggs and some bacon. He walked back over to the stove and started to cook; planning the day's schedule in his head as he did.

"Well, there's no recording today so I could train maybe…Or possibly I could go on a walk…" his thinking was interrupted.

"Wow! Eggs and bacon sounds great! Can you make me some?" Gakupo turned to see Miku leaning over looking at the pan, then looking up at him. He didn't like Miku either. She was a spoiled brat, the most popular out of the group, everyone else seemed to love her, and she always got her way. He started to cook again.

"I don't have time to make a meal for you. I'm very busy today."

"Busy with what? We aren't working today, and you don't have a girlfriend. You don't even have any guy friends!" Another reason why he hated Miku, she had a sharp tongue, and if someone said no to her she'd try to bully him or her into saying yes.

"I'll be training all day."

"Ah, yes, I forgot you're a samurai, but aren't samurai supposed to be manly and have honor?" she giggled. Gakupo tried to hold back the urge to punch her square in the nose.

"Miku! That's not nice! Apologize to him!" A familiar voice yelled. Gakupo and Miku turned around to see Luka. Gakupo had always thought she was the most beautiful and most talented, but she seemed to hate him. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she'd just walk away like he wasn't there.

"But, Luka, it's true!" Miku shouted back annoyed that Luka interfered. Gakupo turned back to what he was cooking, he realized it was finished and turned the burner off, and put his meal on a plate.

"I don't care! Miku, you have to learn to do things yourself and when you don't get your way, don't throw a fit!" Luka demanded. Gakupo was trying to ignore them now. He walked up to Luka.

"Thank you, but I can take care of things myself." He explained and then walked out. Luka turned to look at him for a minute, then continued to yell at Miku. Gakupo walked into the dining hall and sat down in his chair. Kaito was sitting at the table stuffing his face with strawberry ice cream. Gakupo looked at him in disgust then started to eat his breakfast. It was slightly burnt, but he'd put up with it. He heard someone angrily run down the stairs. He and Kaito looked toward the door as Rin ran in, fully dressed. She ran up to Kaito and started to strangle him.

"I know it was you! Why did you do that to Len! I'm not going to let you get away with it this time!" She screamed. "This time?" Gakupo thought. "She strangles him every time he is the slightest bit mean to Len." Gakupo through a cup at Rin. It hit her on the head and she turned toward him, fire in her eyes.

"Rin, leave him alone." Gakupo sighed.

"Why should I?" Rin growled.

"If you don't, _I _will hurt _you_." He glared at her. Kaito looked shocked. Rin looked a little scared then ran into the kitchen, her face was red. Kaito sat back up in his chair.

"Why did you help me?" he asked starting to eat his ice cream again.

"Why _did_ I help him?" Gakupo thought. Confused, he came up with an excuse. "Death of one person at the table is bad luck for everyone else at the table." He explained as he started to eat again. Kaito nodded in confused agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I'm going to speed through his day, I just get bored typing stuff like that.**

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. He took a walk after breakfast, then ran some errands and while doing that he was fan attacked. By the time he got back to the estate it was time for lunch. After he ate lunch he trained for the rest of the day. After eating dinner he relaxed in the Hot Springs. That is where we will pick up.

Gakupo sat in the hot water leaned against a rock. He had his long purple hair tied in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. The water went up to his neck. He was enjoying the peace until Kaito and Len jumped in and splashed him. He glared at them as they laughed.

"Oh, Gakupo! We didn't know you were here!" Len explained. "I'm sorry we must have interrupted your peace. We could go, if you would like that." Gakupo didn't mind Len. He was a good kid. He always apologized if he did something wrong. But, sadly it seemed everyone was starting to rub off on him, resulting in him having a multiple personality disorder. There was Lolita Len, the girl, Spice Len, the playboy, Itouto Len, the mischievous little brother, Onii Len, mature big brother, Kawaii Len the adorable little kid, and Kagamine Len the normal Len. Right now, he would be Kagamine Len.

"You can stay, I guess." Gakupo sighed as he closed his eyes and thought. He could here the girls on the other side of the wall that divided the girl's bath and the boy's bath. They were giggling about something, and then he heard his name. He opened his eyes and got a little closer to the wall so he could hear better. Luckily, Kaito and Len were to busy talking to pay attention to him.

"…I watched him train all day today. But, I hid so wouldn't see me. And I was so embarrassed this morning that he actually talked to me. The worse part was that he had threatened me." He heard Rin say. "Gumi, you're so lucky that he actually pays attention to you!" Rin continued.

"What? The fact that Onii is over protective of me is not a good thing. It's just a pain." Gumi moaned.

"I can't believe whenever I tell him to do something for me he refuses! The other guys would go do it before I even told them what it was I wanted them to do!" Miku complained.

"Kiyoteru won't do that, Miku, and you never complain about him." Gakupo heard Meiko say.

"Hey, Luka! How come you haven't said anything yet? You've just been sitting there." Gumi questioned. Gakupo got closer to the wall. He really wanted to know her opinion of him.

"What's so great about Gakupo? He's just another guy." Luka answered. Gakupo's heart sank and he got away from the wall, he didn't want to here anymore.

"Gakupo, is something wrong?" Gakupo turned around to see Kiyoteru looking at him. Gakupo jumped a little. Kiyoteru was so quiet most of the time. But, he was very smart, and he had a good voice. Gakupo didn't really have an opinion on him.

"Nothing's wrong." Gakupo lied. He'd be too ashamed to say that the girl he "liked" hated him.

"If you say so." Kiyoteru sighed then leaned back in the water. Gakupo thought for a minute then got out of the water and walked inside. He dried himself off and got dressed. He took his hair out of a bun and put it in the usual ponytail. It was wavy from being wetted when Kaito and Len had jumped in the water. He walked upstairs and into his bedroom. As he laid down on his bed he remembered the nightmare he had the night before. A shiver ran down his spine and he attempted to forget the nightmare. Gakupo looked at the clock.

"11: 47" he whispered to himself. He got up and put his pajamas on. They were really just a T-shirt and pants. He laid down on the bed again. "What if I really do end up alone?" He thought. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He started to have a dream. There was a figure with him. They were holding hands. But, Gakupo couldn't tell if the figure was a man or a woman.

"I love you, Gakupo!" the figure said happily then it kissed him. He smiled and thought. "So I do find somebody." He woke up with a smile on his face. When he opened his eyes Kaito was standing over him and staring at him with his face almost five inches away from Gakupo's. In shock, Gakupo kicked him off and Kaito hit the ground. Gakupo sat up and looked at Kaito, realizing what he just did.

"I'm sorry! It's, just, you surprised me! It was a reflex!" Kaito laughed really hard and Gakupo couldn't tell why.

"Your face…it's… bright red!" Kaito spoke through his laughter. Gakupo looked away as he held out his hand to help Kaito up. Kaito grabbed it and got up.

"Why does his hand feel so familiar?" Gakupo thought. "What are you even doing in my room?" He asked as he got up.

"Oh, I was hoping we could do something together today." Kaito answered calmed from his laughing fit.

"Why would you want to do anything with me?" Gakupo asked as he picked out his clothes for the day.

"Kiyoteru is boring, Len changes personalities, and I don't want to hang out with one of the girls." Kaito complained. Gakupo sighed.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked as he got undressed.

"The beach?" Kaito asked hoping Gakupo would say yes.

"I guess. But, wouldn't it be more…fun, if you were with a girl?" Gakupo questioned as he got dressed.

"Yeah, but I hang out with the girls all the time and I really wanted to go to the beach today." Kaito moaned.

"Whatever. I'll go" Gakupo sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: More speeding through stuff, but not as much this time. Because this chapter is kind of important.**

When the guys got to the beach, the only thing on Gakupo's mind was the worry of getting fan attacked. Kaito couldn't care less. They both went and got changed into their swim trunks. Kaito ran straight to the water and dived in. Gakupo sighed and walked over to a spot far away from other people, close to the water, but not close enough to get wet. He set up the umbrella and laid out a couple of towels underneath it. He laid down on one of the towels. A few minutes later he heard someone walk up near him.

"Um…excuse me." The person said in a high, girlish voice. Gakupo opened his eyes and sat up to look at them. It was a couple of teenage girls.

"Yes?" he asked, thinking, "I knew we'd have to deal with fangirls." The girls giggled a little at the sound of his voice and the fact that he even talked to them.

"Um…will you sign this please?" The blonde in front said while holding out a notebook and a pen. By the sound of it she was the one who talked before.

"Sure." He told them as he took the notebook and pen and signed it. Gakupo held it out for the girl to take. The girl behind the blonde squealed a little.

"May I ask you a question?" The blonde asked nervously as she took the notebook back.

"What?" You could tell from the tone of his voice he was getting annoyed with their presence.

"Whose towel is the other one?" she questioned.

"Ai-chan! You should know that he probably has a girlfriend! It's not polite to pry! You can tell he's already annoyed with us!" The other girl yelled at the blonde, who was apparently named Ai.

"No, fine." Gakupo told them. The girls looked at him. "But, I don't have a girlfriend. Kaito dragged me here because he was bored out of his mind." The girls looked shocked at both of the things he said.

"Kaito-sama is here too!" The darker haired girl, who had yelled at Ai, asked shocked.

"Yes, I am! Would you like an autograph? Or a song, or maybe you would like a kiss?" Kaito walked up soaking wet with a big smile on his face, and he was being a pain as usual. The girls squealed again. Gakupo sighed, he was getting especially tired of their squealing. Kaito took their notebook and signed it. He handed it back to Ai, then he kissed her on the cheek along with her friend. Gakupo plugged his ears, knowing what was going to be next. The girls squealed loudly as they ran to tell everyone else at the beach what had just happened.

"Great," Gakupo said sarcastically as he unplugged his ears. "Now everyone will know we're here." He lied back down on the towel.

"What's wrong with fans?" Kaito asked, "They love us!"

"No, they worship us in a creepy way. And they annoy me." Gakupo complained some more. Kaito laid down on the towel next to Gakupo.

"Whatever. It's not my fault you're antisocial." Kaito saying this, annoyed Gakupo, but not much. "If you stay like that, though, no one is going to love you and you'll die alone." Gakupo jumped at Kaito for saying that.

"Take it back! Take back what you said!" Gakupo yelled as he strangled Kaito. When he realized what he was doing, Gakupo got off of Kaito and jumped into the water. He swam away as fast as he could, with no real destination.

"Why did I attack Kaito! Why did I jump into the water! Where the hell am I going!" He thought repeatedly as he swam. When he stopped to take a breath he looked back towards shore, only to see it way off in the distance.

**A/N: So what do you think? I certainly liked it. Anyways, thank you for reading! Please review!  
****And if you like this story, try reading some of my other stories: Vocaloid Life, My Life With Them**


	5. Chapter 5

Kaito looked out across the water trying to spot Gakupo. He placed his hand on his neck to feel where Gakupo's hand had just been.

"What just happened…?" he thought. He laid back down on his towel and thought about it. A couple of minutes later the fangirls from earlier came back; all of them carrying they're stuff.

"K-Kaito-sama, can we hang out with you and Gakupo-san?" the one named Ai asked nervously. "Uh…where is Gakupo-san?" she asked, looking around. Kaito sat up and looked at the girls. He smiled at them, although it was obviously fake.

"I'm so sorry, Ai-chan, but now isn't the time. You see, as soon as Gakupo comes back we're leaving. But, I can take a couple of pictures with you and you're friends." He was trying to keep them from asking about Gakupo again. And they couldn't have cared less. Ai was busy freaking out about how Kaito remembered her name. One of the other girls dug her camera phone out of her bag and said she would take some of the pictures. After about an hour of taking pictures, Gakupo walked up to his towel and the girls started freaking out about him. Gakupo only glared.

"Gakupo!" Kaito yelled in excitement as ran up and hugged him. Gakupo looked at him and blushed. When Kaito realized he had hugged him, he blushed and let go. Then Gakupo noticed that the girls had taken a ton of pictures of Kaito hugging him.

" I'm sorry girls, but I need to see the pictures you took." Gakupo had a serious tone in his voice and a serious expression on his face when he said this. He held his hand out. The girls were scared to death of him, so they handed him their phones. He looked through all their pictures and deleted all the ones of Kaito hugging him. He then handed the phones back to one of the girls. After getting their phones back, the girls ran off. Kaito and Gakupo picked up their things, went to the restroom to change, changed into their clothes, and left the beach. On the drive back to the mansion they talked.

"Why did you hug me?" Gakupo asked with seventy percent of his attention still on driving.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Earlier, I mean, why'd you hug me?"

"Oh, uh…well, it had been a while since I had seen you, and I was getting a little worried…" Gakupo laughed a little when he heard this.

"Why would you worry about me?" Kaito didn't answer for a minute then said,

"It wasn't exactly that I was worried about you. It's just that, I was worried that you were going to get on the beach no where near me, go to the car, and drive off without me." Gakupo smiled and looked at Kaito for a minute, then looked back at the road.

"And leave my clothes, which had the keys to the car in one of the pockets?" Kaito laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess it was a stupid idea."

"Yeah, really. So, do you want to do anything else today?" Gakupo asked.

"Huh?"

"It's only three o'clock. Do you want to go do something else?" He asked again.

"Can we go get ice cream?" Kaito's face lit up as he asked this.

"Sure." Gakupo sighed, then started to drive to an ice cream place. Kaito smiled.

"Thanks, Gakupo!" Gakupo looked over at Kaito to see a huge smile on his face. It looked like the smile of a five-year-old who was just told he could have all the toys and candy he wanted. It even made Gakupo smile, it was so big. When they got to the ice cream place, they got out of the car and Kaito ran inside and ordered. By the time Gakupo walked in, Kaito had a vanilla ice cream cone in his hand and he was holding it out for Gakupo.

"They're still getting mine. Here's yours!" He said with a smile, while holding out the ice cream cone for Gakupo to take. Gakupo took it and licked it.

"Um, excuse me?" The lady at the counter asked Kaito.

"Yes?" Kaito asked, still all happy.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we just ran out of ice cream and it will take an other two hours for the next shipment to come in." The lady said. Kaito froze. Gakupo, seeing the meltdown that was about to happen, said,

"Don't worry Kaito, you can have mine!" while handing him the ice cream. Kaito took the ice cream and licked it, not caring at all that Gakupo already had.

"Wait, but, then you won't have any." Kaito told Gakupo. Gakupo shrugged. Kaito thought for a minute. Then said, "I know! We can share!" Kaito smiled and held out the ice cream.

"Uh…no thanks." Gakupo said.

"Oh, come on, have some I don't mind!" Kaito insisted.

"No thank you." Gakupo said again.

"Why don't you want to share with me? Is there something wrong with me?" Kaito looked as though he was about to cry. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact Gakupo didn't want it simply because Kaito had already licked it. Gakupo, knowing that Kaito probably would cry in public like this if Gakupo didn't share with him, he took the ice cream and licked it.

"Disgusting." He thought. Kaito smiled.

"See, I'm not that bad!" He laughed. Then took the ice cream back and licked it. The two went back and forth like this until the ice cream cone was gone. Gakupo was still disgusted. After that, they drove back to the mansion. When they walked inside Miku ran down stairs.

"Oh, great." Gakupo thought. "The diva has arrived.

"You guys went to the beach without the rest of us!?" Miku yelled, obviously annoyed.

"How did you know?" Kaito asked.

"The pictures of you with those girls are all over the Internet!" Miku yelled.

"Crap. I knew there was something else I needed to do." Gakupo thought.

"Kaito, are you cheating on me with one of those girls!?" Miku glared at Kaito like if he said "yes" she'd kill him.

"Miku, we're not even dating!" Kaito tried to explain to her. Meanwhile, Gakupo was trying to sneak away. He was able to get upstairs when he bumped into their boss, the person he was trying most to avoid.

"Well, hello, Madam, wonderful day isn't it? I'm sorry, but I'm very busy." he tried to walk away.

"Gakupo! Come here!" she yelled. He stopped, turned around, and walked back. "What is this?" she asked holding up her laptop showing him a blog with the pictures from earlier. Gakupo sighed, knowing it would be know use arguing. "You know very well that no one is allowed to get pictures of you guys! I don't mind you leaving the property, but you know this!" She yelled like a mother scolding her child. "I could expect something like this from one of the others, but you…" She sighed. "…I expected better. As your punishment, no eggplants for the rest of the week, and you have to stay on the property. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Gakupo felt like such a child.

"Good. Now go to your room." Gakupo nodded and walked to his room. He unlocked the door, opened it and walked in. He closed the door behind him, then dropped his stuff. He jumped onto the bed and laid down.

"How did I not remember to delete _all_ the pictures?" he thought.

A/N: So what did you think? I know that I certainly enjoyed having Gakupo's boss act like his mom, when she's only thirty and, in this story, Gakupo is twenty-eight. Anyway, if you haven't figured out whom Gakupo is going to end up with yet, you're pretty slow. I apologize for making it so obvious. If you're one of the people who haven't figured it out, I also apologize for possibly making you feel stupid. I'm not trying to be mean! Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading! ~ Hime


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout the next week, the only time the other Vocaloids saw Gakupo was during meals or work. The rest of the time, he would lock himself in his room. Kaito went up stairs and knocked on Gakupo's door.

"Gakupo, you were banned from leaving the estate, not from leaving your room. Do you even know what day it is?" Kaito stood outside Gakupo's door waiting for an answer, but did not receive one. Kaito sighed. "I snuck an eggplant out of the kitchen for you." Gakupo opened the door.

"Where's the eggplant?" Gakupo asked holding his hand out. Kaito laughed at him.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Kaito laughed more. Gakupo started to close the door, but Kaito grabbed it. "Gakupo, come on, let's go prank Len or the girls!" Kaito was really trying to cheer him up.

"I really don't want to. What would we do anyway?" Kaito thought for a minute.

"Um…oh! I have the perfect idea!" Kaito smiled and Gakupo sighed.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Come on!" Kaito grabbed Gakupo by the arm and pulled him down the hall, down the stairs, and into the game room.

"What are we doing in here?" Gakupo asked looking around.

"Shh! Quiet! Listen, here's the plan," Kaito whispered making sure no one could hear them. "Okay, so the girls go to the hot spring in the back twice a day. Once before work and once after." Kaito continued.

"How do you know all this?" Gakupo whispered.

"I've been here a while. But anyway, work ends in an hour. The girls will go to the hot spring then. When they do, we're going to sneak into their locker room and steal their clothes." Kaito smiled and Gakupo sighed again.

"So, we take their clothes so then, when they come out, they only have towels to wear? Okay, but what if we're caught?" Kaito thought for a minute.

"We'll carry the clothes in laundry baskets and say that we're doing the girls' laundry for them." He seemed to think of himself as a genius. By the time they were done working out the problems in the plan the girls had already gone to the hot spring. Kaito and Gakupo obtained luandry baskets and snuck into the girls' locker room. It was obvious they had already been in there. Clothes and headsets littered the room. The guys collected all the clothes and left.

"So where do are we going to put these?" Gakupo asked as they cautiously walked up the stairs.

"Len's room." Kaito replied happily.

"So we frame him?" Gakupo asked. Kaito nodded. They made their way to Len's room. When they got there, Kaito set his basket down, pulled out a bobby pin, and started to pick Len's lock.

" Kaito-san, Gakupo-san? What are doing outside my room?" Kaito and Gakupo turned to see Len untying his tie. By the look of it, he was "Normal" Len. Kaito stopped trying to pick the lock and stood up. Len walked up and looked in one of the baskets. He pulled out a white pair of panties striped with teal. They were Miku's. "And why do you have these?" Gakupo started to panic a little.

"The boss said we had to do everyone's laundry as part of our punishment." Kaito sighed. "We collected the girls' laundry, but we couldn't get into your room. Could you open it for us?" Kaito and Gakupo were thinking the same thing. "I hope Len's to dense to figure it out."

"Sure I can open it for you!" Len smiled, put the panties back in the basket, and then unlocked his door. "I'm going to go down to the hot spring, see you guys later." Len walked away.

"Thank the creator." Gakupo mumbled. They put the baskets in Len's room and closed the door. They both went off to their rooms after word, since it was so late. Gakupo looked at the calendar in his room. "Friday, July 20" he whispered. He changed into a T-shirt and shorts then went to bed. He had another dream. In this dream, it was his birthday. He was turning twenty-nine. "Oh, so it's this year." He thought. In his dream he was given some sake and he became drunk. He had also happened kiss the figure from before again.

"-kupo? Gakupo?" He woke up with Kaito standing next to the bed. He jumped a little from the shock then looked at his clock. It was ten forty-eight, he had slept in.

"What do you want?" Gakupo asked getting up.

"Our prank was a success! I wish you could have seen it! The girls were super mad when they came out. They searched all the rooms and when they found the baskets in Len's room, they chased him around!" Kaito laughed. "Oh! I have something for you." Kaito handed Gakupo a large eggplant. Gakupo gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you. Now get out." He said.

"See you at breakfast." Kaito said as he waved while walking out. He closed the door behind him. Gakupo fell back on the bed and sighed.

**A/N: Sorry, I took so long! It's just that school started, and with my birthday the other day. *sigh* I'm just very busy. And I would like to thank all the people that have stayed faithful to an awful author like me. Thanks for reading! Please review! ~ Hime**


	7. Chapter 7

Gakupo got up and went over to his closet. He picked out a sleeveless purple shirt and a pair of jeans. He got changed and went downstairs. While walking through the hall he thought about his dream.

"I wonder what it means…" he thought. Not paying attention, he bumped into Gumi. "Oh, hi…" he said.

"Did you hear what happened last night? That was awful! Absolutely awful! Len is such a pervert!" She complained.

"Yeah, Kaito told me this morning." Gakupo told her.

"Kaito? I thought you hated Kaito? You two seem to be hanging out a lot lately." Gumi stated, slightly confused.

"He's alright. I never said that I _hated_ him. I might have said he was annoying though." Gakupo corrected her.

"Whatever. I'm starved. Let's go get breakfast." Gumi said, already walking towards the stairs. Gakupo followed her. When they got down stairs he saw Rin, Miku, and Luka, still talking about last night. Gumi ran over to talk to them. Gakupo sighed and went into the kitchen. Kaito was looking in the open freezer, a spoon sticking out of his mouth and an empty container of ice cream in his hand.

"You're going to get a stomachache if you eat to many." Gakupo told him, patting him on the back as he walked by Kaito. Kaito laughed a little.

"I doubt it. I've eaten, at least, thirty in a row before, and I didn't get a stomachache." He told Gakupo, smiling.

"Whatever you say." Gakupo shrugged, got a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. The guys heard a crash and looked into the dining room. Rin had thrown Len across the room. Gakupo and Kaito ran to help him up. Len was crying.

"Are you all right, what's wrong?" Kaito asked him.

"He was just thrown across the room, Kaito, of course he's not alright." Gakupo told him while picking up Len. "Where are you hurt?" Len seemed to be in Kawaii mode.

"M-my arm and my h-head." He cried.

"Oh, grow up, you perv!" Miku yelled, irritated. Gakupo gritted his teeth.

"Miku, shut up!" He yelled. Miku looked shocked. No one had dared and try saying that to her before.

"I'm going to tell the boss!" She yelled as she ran upstairs.

"Where on your arm does it hurt, Len-kun?" Kaito asked, sweetly. When it comes to a crying Kawaii Len, you have to act like you're talking to a baby. Kaito was perfect at it.

"My elb-bow." Len said, trying to stop crying.

"Should w—" Gakupo's question was cut off.

"What happened here!?" Their boss yelled as she walked down the stairs, Miku following.

"Rin-chan threw Len-kun across the room." Luka said. Their boss ran over to where Gakupo was holding Len.

"Len, where does it hurt? Is anything broken?" She asked, concern in her voice. "I'll call a doctor." She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial a number. She walked away while talking. Gakupo didn't know what to do. He just stood there holding Len princess style. Kaito was trying to get Len to stop crying by making funny faces. Len kept crying though.

"This boy is really fourteen?" Gakupo asked himself, he sighed. Their boss got off of the phone and walked back over.

"Len, a doctor is on his way, alright?" She smiled at him, trying to make him feel better. Len nodded and wiped away a few tears. "Okay. Gakupo, I want you to carry Len to his room. For the time being, you and Kaito will take care of him. Can you do that?" Kaito saluted.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" He said, smiling.

"Of course." Gakupo replied. He carried Len upstairs and into his room, he then laid him on his bed. Kaito came up a minute later with a few bananas for Len.

"You want one? Here, I'll peel it for you." Kaito said, sweetly. He started to peel a banana. He then, fed it to Len. Len smiled.

"Kaito would be a good mother…" Gakupo thought then blushed. "Kaito is a _man_! What am I thinking!?" He shook his head to be rid of the thought.

"Hey, you know what would make some of the pain go away? Some ice. Gakupo, can you go get some?" Kaito smiled.

"Sure." Gakupo mumbled as he walked out of the room. He went back down the stairs and into the kitchen. When in the kitchen, he remembered his toast and checked the toaster. It was empty. Someone else had taken his toast. He sighed and got an ice pack from the freezer. While walking back to Len's room he saw Rin crying, Meiko was comforting her. Gakupo could hear only a little of what they were saying as he walked by.

"How could I d-do that to Len?" Rin cried. Gakupo continued into Len's room. Kaito was still crouched at the bedside talking to Len as if he was talking to a baby.

"Here." Gakupo said handing the ice pack to Kaito. Kaito smiled.

"Do you want it on your head or your arm?" He asked Len.

"Head." Len spoke quietly, softly. Kaito gently put the ice pack on Len's head. Gakupo smiled a little, but tried to hide it. They sat there for about ten more minutes before their boss and the doctor walked in. Kaito and Gakupo left after that.

"I wonder how bad he's hurt." Kaito said, a little concern in his voice.

"With how hard Rin-chan throws, I'd say he at least broke his arm." Gakupo sighed. Kaito nodded.

"So, want to play some video games with me?" Kaito asked, cheering up entirely. Gakupo shrugged and Kaito dragged him down the hall to the game room. The two played video games for the rest of the day.

A/N: Sorry I ended the chapter so abruptly. But it was starting to be too long, and I didn't really know how else to end it. I'm running out of creative ideas for my story. Really, this was just a filler chapter. I come up with it as I go, so at the beginning of this chapter I had no idea Len was going to brake his arm. Anyway, I'd be happy to take suggestions for something to happen. Thank you for reading and please review! Happy holidays! ~ Hime


End file.
